Too Good To Be True?
by Just Don't Forget
Summary: Andy Biersack moves to LA, and is shocked by how different school is there. But can he really fit in? And can his new friend Ashley Purdy help him to regain his confidence? Or is it all too good to be true? BVB fic, Andley , friendship.


_AN- Thank you so much for checking out my story! _

_Hoping to write longer chapters in the future, if anyone likes it, that is! I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a review, and, I can take criticism!_

**Chapter One- First Day, First Impressions-**

Andy Biersack sighed as he watched his mom drive away after dropping him off at his new high school. The weather in LA was a lot hotter than what he was used to back in Ohio, and everything looked so much brighter here. It was strange, like he was in a dream, or just waking up from one.

He didn't miss his old school- he never really fit in back there. Never really had any friends. However, that didn't mean he was glad to be at a new school. He was hoping his mom wouldn't make him go back to school after what happened, but here he was. She only wanted what was best for him, he knew that. Still, it was a disappointment. Soon, he knew he'd face the same treatment. The only difference would be the people delivering it.

Being an outcast was something he was used to. People seemed to have a problem with everything about him. Apparently black skinny jeans and band t-shirts made him a 'fag.' Long black hair made him an 'emo.' A lip ring made him a 'freak.' Everything about him was mocked. Everything that made him unique made him a victim of torment and bullying. It made his life hell.

Late for his first lesson, Andy nervously entered the Math classroom. "Sorry…" He muttered to the teacher, "I got lost." She looked up from her desk and smiled at him.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Biersack! Why don't you take a seat at the back there, I'm sure someone will explain to you what we're doing. If you need to do any catching up on this subject, please come and find me later."

"Yes, thank you, Miss," Andy smiled at the teacher and made his way to his assigned seat. It was next to a slightly tan boy with straight black hair that reached his shoulders. He looked extremely bored.

Andy slumped into his seat next to him, already feeling uncomfortable. The boy put his textbook between himself and Andy. "We have to read this then answer these questions," he said lazily, gesturing to one of the pages.

"Thanks…" Andy replied quietly. Having already studied this topic in his old school, Andy finished pretty quickly. He leaned back in his seat and observed his new classmates.

"Hey, Ashley," an athletic looking blonde boy whispered to the boy Andy was seated next to. "I wouldn't sit too close to him if I were you, he looks like a fucking fag." Andy looked to the ground as the students around him laughed.

"Dude, he's new, give him a break." Andy looked at the boy that had defended him; grateful, but still wary.

"Whatever. You're probably glad you have another emo fag to join you and your freakish friends. Another ass for you to fuck?" The blonde boy laughed at his own bad joke. Ashley smiled and fluttered his eyelashes at him.

"But, Brett, you know you're the only one for me!" He exclaimed in a mocking tone.

"And what would your girlfriend think about that, Purdy?"

"She'd be up for a three-way, I'm sure." Ashley replied casually, but with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm sure she would be, too. She's a fucking whore." At this, Ashley sent him a dark look and turned back around.

"They're just jerks, ignore them." Ashley said to the bewildered Andy.

"I've gotten used to people like that," he replied cautiously. Ashley properly looked Andy over and nodded.

"Of course you are, looking like that." Andy looked down again. "Just don't let them get to you, or it'll get worse. Stick up for yourself, earn their respect, and it'll be fine." Ashley then turned back to his work and didn't talk to Andy again that period.

Andy couldn't tell if he liked Ashley Purdy or not. He'd spent the last few periods observing his new classmates, trying to find out who he was best avoiding, and who might be okay. The person he found most intriguing was the one that had defended him earlier. Andy saw that he seemed to be good friends with what would have been called the "freaks" at his old school. However, there was something that separated him from them. It seemed that Ashley was friends with everyone. Well, maybe 'friends' was pushing it a bit. Maybe it was just the 'respect' he'd mentioned earlier? Whatever it was, Ashley Purdy certainly wasn't treated like the average 'freak kid.'

At lunch, Andy sat alone. He took the opportunity to carry on his observations of the social groups here. They were there, of course, but not a distinguished as they had been back in Ohio. One thing that he had noticed was that the student seemed to be a bit more accepting here. So far, he hadn't witnessed any bullying anywhere near as bad as it was in his old school.

Across the hall, he could see Ashley sitting with the three boys he'd seen him with throughout the day. They all had dark hair and clothing, quite similar to Andy's. At first, he was reminded of the 'emo' kids at his old school, but these guys laughed a lot and clearly didn't care about the looks they got from others. They had a confidence that Andy envied. Well, it wasn't that Andy_ wasn't _confident; at least, he _was _before the incidents at his old school.

Lost in thought about how these boys differed to the stereotypes of his old school, Andy didn't realise he had been staring until he noticed all of their eyes on him. Andy saw Ashley whispered something them as he looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey kid, no lunch?" Andy looked up and saw Ashley standing next to where he was seated. He shook his head in response. "Hm. Wanna come over and sit with us?" Andy looked at the other boys, who were staring at him curiously from their table. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Ashley, "No thanks, I'll pass."

"Suit yourself, kid," and he turned to walk away.

"It's Andy," he replied, slightly annoyed at being called 'kid' twice in only a few minutes. Ashley turned to look at Andy with a smirk in his face.

"Okay then, Andy."

Andy couldn't help but stare as he watched him return to his friends.

After school, his mom picked him up. "How was your first day?" She asked happily. She was always so happy; it was something Andy loved about her.

"It wasn't too bad," he said, smiling at her. It was true. There was only a small amount of insults thrown at him throughout the day, and some of the students were actually quite welcoming.

"That's great honey, make any new friends?"

"Err… No, not yet…" He said awkwardly.

"Well, it's only your first day! I'm sure you'll fit in just fine!" Andy smiled at her, but it seemed more like she was trying to convince herself than him.

But, like he said before, it really wasn't _that_ bad. He was expecting to get a lot more shit from the other students than he did, and that Ashley guy was nice to him. At least, he _thinks_ he was nice to him. Honestly, he was a bit confused on what he should think. Andy was still nervous about the days to come, though. Like his mother had said, it's only his first day. But he'll soon find out if it will get better, or get worse.


End file.
